


Masks

by Okami01



Series: Soft Goro Week Winter 2021 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ballroom Dancing, Fluff and Angst, H - Freeform, M/M, POV Akechi Goro, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: The parties Akechi's father throws are usually borning. Things are different when Joker shows up.For Soft Goro Week Winter 2021- Day 5 - Masquerade
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Soft Goro Week Winter 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Masks

Just another one of Akechi's father's boring parties. Only this time they were all wearing ridiculous masks. There were wealthy people here that needed schmoozing because god knows his crime organization wasn't going to fund itself. Apparently ruling a kingdom was a financially draining adventure. 

Akechi didn't care. All the better to bring the kingdom and his father to their knees later on. 

Akechi blended into the scene, as he was accustomed to. His father was there somewhere, most likely deserving someone for his own gain. 

There was music, there was food. But all around Akechi were people who made him sick. 

Until Akechi spotted him. The boy who had broken into this very castle, into his very bedchambers, and demanded he join some group of thieves called the Phantom Thieves. 

At the time Akechi thought it advantageous to join. To be able to keep tabs on them more efficiently. 

What he hasn't been expecting, is Joker hiding in plain sight. In his dark trousers and white mask. 

And it was while Joker's hand curled around the little skewer that the food was resting on that he looked up at Akechi and smirked. 

Then got back to eating as if he hadn't seen him at all.

But Akechi had seen those dark eyes before, he would recognize them. As they'd been when they gleaned mischievously or filled with pain. Hunger and curiosity. 

'Joker,' he almost called out. It would be foolish. Apparently, none of the stupid self-absorbed people had noticed. 

A thief infiltrating a castle. Leader of the Phantom Thieves. Maybe if Akechi stuck around for long enough he'd be able to catch all of them. He can't very well let a group of thieves roam around like however they like.

But if he were to expose Akira now… they'd never be able to fight or talk again. Besides how important it was to stop all of them.

So Akechi waited. Continued his tired, bored, and elegant charade. It was fitting that they had to wear masks like this. No one around is actually telling the truth. Wearing a mask comes naturally to Akechi. He's worn one for nearly as long as he can remember. 

Today certainly isn't the time to stop. Even if by the end of the night he takes off his red crow mask. 

Akechi waits. Slowly drifts over towards the refreshment table.

" Hello, " he says. Fake cheerfully as to not draw attention to either of them.

" Hello," Joker says, his dark eyes narrowed. Staring at Akechi's mask and then down at the rest of him. 

" Why are you here."

" It's a masquerade isn't it?"

" Listen to me," Akechi whispers. " Follow me out onto the balcony in thirty seconds."

Akechi walks through the room, slowly, trying not to show his annoyance. He opens the door. Walks forward and rests his hands on the rail.

Presses his hands against the stone 

Joker smiles as he opens the door. He walks over and leans up against the wall. 

" What are you doing here?" Akechi demands.

Joker shrugs. 

" I wanted to see you." The dark fabric of his always looks like it's blowing in the slight breeze.

Akechi turns and gets closer, debating whether or not he should push him off the balcony.

" You think that just because you… infiltrated the building once that you can just waltz in whenever you feel like it."

"Yes," Joker smirks.

" Just because you're a thief-"

" I haven't stolen from any of these people yet."

" Yet?"

And Akechi doesn't think he likes that. Just because he thinks these people are incompetent. They truly are. That doesn't mean he wants Joker to think he can just freely do what he wants. 

" You agreed to join didn't you?"

" I do not forget the things that I say," Akechi snaps.

" Good."

Joker presses his back against the wall. " So do you like to dance?"

" What are you talking about?"

" You don't think I should just leave after that do you?"

" What, do you want a reward," Akechi sneers. " And if I'm part of your group, shouldn't you be asking for my help by now?"

Akechi thinks of when they fought each other. When he kissed Joker and tasted blood. When he chased him all throughout the ridiculous city. All of those things. None of which have anything to do with robbing the nobles around here or thievery.

And yet, it would almost be nice, doing those things again. 

Joker moves forward. Akechi's face is warm under the mask and then suddenly it's getting colder.  
Joker leans up against the rail, looking quizzically at the red mask now in his hands. 

" Hey-"  
Joker has the nerve to shush him.  
" You wouldn't want to attract attention? Though… I think crows are supposed to be loud." He steps forward and places the mask in Akechi's hands. Holds onto his hands. Neither of them are wearing gloves for a change. Joker is warm and serious before his lip quirks upwards. 

" I think I'll call you Crow."

'Whatever,' Akechi thinks. " Crows happen to be very intelligent birds," he says

" Mm," 

" But we can talk about business tomorrow. This is supposed to be a party, isn't it?"

Akira presses his hand to Akechi's face.

He should pull away

" I should bite you."

" Aren't crows more into pecking?" Joker touches his finger to Akechi's mouth before moving away. 

Akechi doesn't answer that. " If you get caught I'm not helping you."

Joker shrugs. " People around here tend to not notice I'm here, so it's fine. I'm glad you're concerned."

" I'm not. You can rot in jail for all I care."

Akechi knows that all too well. Not that it would seem that way to Joker. He knows nothing about his past. Akechi might seem like he's well off and successful but it's a darkness he keeps hidden in for a reason. 

Joker frowns and it's not his pity that Akechi wants. He's going to-

" I'll fight you later if you want or dance with you if you want."

Akechi's heartbeats stupidly. He has to calm down. 

" You're… already here, Joker. Aren't you supposed to just steal what you want?" 

Joker seems to really consider this. Or it could be an act, Akechi isn't quite sure.

In any case, the dark-haired trickster nods. " We only steal what's just."

In that case, if that's really true. He is different from the others. 

__

Not that Akechi is anywhere stupid enough to be fooled or charmed by the Phantom Thieves.

Still, you're supposed to keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

There are many that he considers his enemies. Not many that he'd consider his friends. His mother but… well… she was gone now. 

Parties such as these have never been particularly good distractions. Joker walks close to him out into the ballroom.

He pulls Akechi closer in the start of a new song. You're supposed to dance at these things.  
Joker is a criminal. The people under Akechi's father's employ weren't any better. Akechi was better but just as devious. 

Joker was still the type of person Akechi was supposed to destroy.  
And still, here he was hiding in plain sight. A valid strategy. Slightly more on the reckless side.

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. 

Joker puts his hand on Akechi's waist. Akechi huffs. He should be the one to lead.

Joker is warm and it feels foreign to be next to someone and not attack them. 

"Don't poke me with your mask, prince" Joker whispers, smirking. 

"You piss me off, you know that?" Akechi whispers back. " And you're not supposed to reveal people's identities during the masquerade, that defeats the whole purpose.

There's a moment where besides the other annoying people there and the music, there's just the two of them breathing and focusing on dance.

" You're more than just one identity… one thing."

Akechi wants to argue that it's not possible. People are terrible. No matter who they pretend to be.

But Joker moves them both around and Akechi moves with him. 

Mask or no mask, movement with a sword or in graceful sways, being with Joker seems more tolerable than without.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy soft Goro winter! Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is set in a medieval au where the Phantom Thieves are literal theives and Akechi has joined them. I've written another part of it here but they can both be read as standalones  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680273
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
